The Repairman
by anivet
Summary: On the hottest day of the year, Alfred's air conditioner goes on the fritz. So he has to call a repairman who ends up being someone he didn't expect at all. One shot.


The day was hot, the heat unbearable. The sun's seering rays reflected off every surface and roasted the sidewalk below. Alfred felt like sobbing when his air conditioner decided today of all days was a good day to stop working.

He immediately went in search of a repairman in the phone book and dialed the number. He was told his savior would arrive in two hours. Alfred decided it would be a good idea to lay in a cold tub until his guest would show up.

Being extra careful with his phone while in the water, Alfred passed the time by playing Angry Birds and Plague. After he had infected Russia with his virus, the doorbell rang through his house.

Alfred shot out of the water as if a shark had been on his tail and ignored the large amount of water that sloshed onto his floor. He quickly pulled on a towel, wrapping it securely around his waist, and ran for the door.

He yanked it open so suddenly, the repairman stumbled back a few steps and stared down in shock. The shiny platinum hair shimmered in the sunlight and the violet eyes looked young man over. "Ah...Hello?"

"'Sup?" Alfred smiled back widely, his face shinning with excitement. His precious house would be cool again in no time!

"Did I come at a bad time?" The Russian accent rolled off the tall man's tongue as he nodded to Alfred's lack of clothing.

"No, I was just trying to cool down and I lost track of the time, sorry." Alfred stepped aside, gesturing for the stranger to come in, and watched to man walk past him and into his home.

The repairman must have only been about twenty five or six years old, he didn't look at all like Alfred imagined. His body was muscular, but it was a good look, not the bulging ones of a body builder, but the toned one of someone who was active.

Mr. Repairman turned around to face his client and asked, "So where's the machine?"

"It's in the other room," Alfred led the way, noting how the stranger gazed curiously at his hall of photographs as they marched. Pictures of his family, him playing sports or doing crazy things like sky diving, bungee jumping and rock climbing.

"You are a very busy person, da?"

Alfred hummed a yes and stopped so Mr. Repairman could look more closely at the captivating images. "Yeah, I get around." He saw his guest staring at a certain photo that held a frozen Alfred riding in his bike with nothing but air under his wheels. "That's when I went moutain biking in the Rockies."

"You are very brave."

The American shrugged his shoulders and began walking again. "Meh, can't be a hero if you're scared of doing stunts like that. Besides, life's too short to be afraid of it."

"That is an interesting theory."

"Theory or not, I'd rather live my life to the fullest while I can. I think its better to do things and regret them, than to regret not doing it at all."

The stranger nodded. "I suppose."

They reached the end of the hall and entered when looked to be a cozy living room. A large flatscreen was bolted to the wall and a large array of video games and movies were packed on the shelves instead of books. A large sectional couch rested in front of a glass coffee table that had remotes, game controllers, and a phone book resting on its surface. The wooden floors were clean and a large plush carpet was spread under the furniture that laid in the center of the room.

The curtains were drawn shut, and the windows closed, making the room a trap for heat. Alfred stepped forward into the sweltering space and sighed. "I'm sorry that its so hot. I can go and get a fan for you while you work if you want."

"That would be very nice. I can see why you needed this fixed." The stranger leaned down to get a closer look at the machine and decided it would be best to take off his blue uniform cap. Alfred caught sight of his name tag when he pulled the object out of the window and set it on the floor gently. 'Ivan Braginski'.

"Do you live here alone?" Ivan asked, starting up a conversation as he settled himself onto the floor and pulled a screwdriver from his tool belt.

"Yeah, mostly. I mean, my brother does too, but he's gone a lot. He's working really hard in college so we don't see each other very often. Our hours don't meet." Alfred plugged in the fan and pointed it towards Ivan.

"That is sad, family should not be separated."

"We try to get some time in together but its almost impossible. Our days off don't even match." Alfred felt like Ivan knew what it felt like to be kept away from the ones he loved, his face and tone of voice made Alfred feel bad for continuing the depressing conversation.

"But if he works hard, it will all pay off and he can get a good job. Pick his own hours."

"That's what we're hoping," Alfred agreed, leaning back against the sofa. Silence entered the room once again and Alfred felt uncomfortable in it. Ivan was concentrating on his work, fiddling with the busted air conditioner and sweating in the hot air the fan tossed his way. "Sorry the fan isn't helping much."

"It's better than no fan," Ivan said, trying to sound positive for his host.

"Yeah, I guess..." The quiet was returning and Alfred thought of a way to quickly get rid of it. "Are you thirsty?"

"Da. I mean, yes, thank you." A grateful nod was directed his way, as well as a relieved smile before they both turned back towards the work Ivan had to finish.

Alfred hurried to get the beverages and dashed into the kitchen, tossing cubes of quickly melting ice and cold soda into the cups. He made his way back into the living room, the glasses clinking as he walked and he set Ivan's on the floor beside him.

"It's Coca Cola, is that okay?"

Ivan nodded, "Da, thanks."

"Okay," Alfred smiled. It was getting awkward and Alfred decided it would be best to go back to the couch instead of standing behind Ivan, towering over him while he tried to work. When he went to sit back down he noticed his couch was damp and he was still only in a towel.

No wonder it was awkward for Ivan, wow. Alfred told him he would be back in a minute and he ran to get on some decent clothes. He tossed on a pair of shorts and a Captain America t-shirt and used his towel to mop up the mess on the floor.

Since his house had no basement, he went to the side room and tossed the towel into the drier and turned it on. It whirled to life and Alfred ran out of the room before the added heat could get to him.

He returned and plopped himself back onto the couch, his body splayed everywhere and an arm over his eyes to block them from the light creeping in through the curtains folds. He remained like that for a couple of minutes and when he removed his arm he saw Ivan staring at him.

"What," he asked curiously.

"How old are you?"

"Nineteen."

Ivan looked him over and thought to himself for a few seconds before nodding and turning his attention back to his hands.

"Why?"

"You seem very young for such a large home. Do you even have a job?"

"At McDonalds, but I'm going to college to become an astronaut."

"Really?" Ivan seemed pleasantly surprised.

"Yeah, they get to go places nobody has ever been to before, see things most people can only dream about."

"You do know that the Russians got into space first though, da?"

"But we beat you to the moon."

Ivan scoffed and took a swig of his Coke. "Good joke, but we still will the great race."

"It wasn't a race until you were already out there. That's like cheating!" Alfred accused, his voice chipper as he challenged the Russian to his knowledge.

"It's not cheating unless it's against the rules."

And so the conversation went on. By the time Ivan was finished, they were still talking and chatting about anything and everything that came to mind, sharing stories and opinions on topics they thought were amazing or just plain crazy.

Alfred wiped a tear from his eye as he tried to calm his laughing. When he did, Ivan gave him a sad smile. They both knew it was time for the Russian to go but Alfred didn't want to say goodbye to his new friend. It was the most fun he had in days.

When he showed him the door Alfred felt like something was suddenly missing. Like an important part of him was leaving with the repairman and he was confused.

Ivan shook his hand and tipped his hat before he left, winking as he did so and climbed into his van.

Alfred felt the paper in his hand and figured it was just his company's business card but was amazed to find Ivan's number on the back and a tiny message that said to call if he wanted to 'see' him again.

And with a sudden speed, Alfred raced back into the living room and picked up his phone and dialed the number he was given. The phone rang many times and Alfred's excitement died down. He felt ready to just hang up when a click answered and a confused but familiar voice answered, "Hello?"

"Hey, pick me up tomorrow at seven, and don't be late!"


End file.
